Together again
by NaruSaku.NaLu.LuNa27
Summary: It's been 4 years since sakura left konoha, because of what happen between her and naruto. But now she has come back with a little surprise with her. Will sakura and naruto reunite with each other? How will naruto react towards the surprise sakura has been keeping for 4 years?
1. remember

**Sakura's Pov:**

"**Mommy, I want to go to the ramen shop," cried the little blond boy. Geez can this boy give me a break? I thought. I mean I just got home from work and I'm tired.**

"**Sorry haru, mommy is tired right now. Why don't we go another time?" I said, trying to convince my son. "No mommy, I want to eat ramen now!" shouted my son. *sight* "okay fine. Let mommy change her clothes, okay?" "Yeeeesssssss! Ramen, ramen, gonna get me some ramen!" my four year old son said while dancing at the same time. I smiled at haru's behavior. He's just like his father, wait why in the hell am I thinking about him?!**

"**Mommy! Mommy! Are you ready?" said my hyper son, distracting me from my thoughts. "Yes haru, let's go." "Yeah! Let's go to the ramen shop!" laughing at my son while closing the door behind me.**

**At the Ramen Shop, still Sakura's Pov:**

"**Ah, Sakura and Haru. Welcome!" said , the owner of the ramen shop. "Helllllloooo," haru said. "Hello" I said. "So what brings my two favorite costumers here?" asked. **

**As I was about to say something haru spoke with a loud voice, "We came here for ramen!" looked at haru for a moment, and then starts to laugh. "While, you're just in luck, because as you can see there's aren't as much costumers here. So you could eat as much as you want." "Mommy, did you hear that! We can eat as much as we want!" haru said while grinning. "Yes I did haru." **

**15 minutes later…**

"**Urgh, mommy I think I eat too much," haru said while patting his belly. "Hahaha of course you eat too much, you had 28 bowls!" said. "Haru it's time to go now." "Ok mommy, bye ." "Goodnight sakura and haru. Come again." "Goodnight, . Oh and tell your wife and daughter, me and haru says hi." I said, handing him the money for our ramen."Sure thing." says .**

**At home…**

"**But mommy I'm not tired," whined haru. "Sorry sweetie, but it's past your bed time." "Fine, but I want a bedtime story first, before I go to sleep." Declared haru. Not able to argue with my son, because of his stubbornness. "Ok fine. What story do you want me to tell you?" "Mmmmm….. I want mommy to tell me about daddy," Haru said with a grin.**

**No matter how shocked I was by his words, I know haru have been longing for his daddy. *sight* "There's nothing to say about your daddy, but your daddy was a hero in konoha. He was knucklehead and when he promises people something, he always keeps his word. Your daddy is someone you can get angry at, but can't ever get hated. Haru, you and your daddy-"Before I can finish, haru had already fall asleep. I put the blankets over him and kissed his head, haru moved when I did that. *chuckle* I whisper in his ear, "You and your daddy both look alike and have the same personality. Goodnight haru." After that I left and went straight to my room.**

**To be continued… **


	2. Where everything started

**Normal Pov:**

**"Miss we're arriving in 30 minutes," the driver said. "Hmmmm," said sakura who was lost in her thoughts, "hey mommy. Did you hear that? We're almost there!" chanted the little boy. "Yes I've heard 'turning her head towards haru' hey! Haru sit in your seat and stop jumping!" "But mommy isn't you happy we're staying with grandpa and grandma?" the little boy asked his mother, while taking a seat. "Yes I'm happy but that doesn't mean to get up from your seat and jump around, now does it haru?" said the lecturing mother to her now pouted son. Haru's behavior made sakura chuckle a little, resuming back at the window lost in the thoughts again.**

**~ Flashback ~ ~Sakura's Pov~**

**"There you go. You're all done." I said to the little boy who was probably the same age as haru. "Thank you, doctor sakura. Come on riku say thank you," the mother says to her son. That little boy I think is name riku looked awfully shy even when I was healing his leg. "Its okay 'bending down to riku I give my famous smile and a lollipop to riku' here you go, for being such a good boy." The little boy peeked out of his place, said thank you and took the lollipop out of my hand. Hiding behind his mother.**

**After riku and his mother were gone I was called to the mangers office, where I was told to transfer to Konoha. At first I was about to decline this mission , but then I cannot have patients to die no matter what and I needed the extra money for me and haru (apparently the landlord rise the payment for some reason). After that I picked haru from school, went home and packed our clothes for 3 months in Konoha.**

**~ End of Flashback ~**

**Sakura turned her head towards haru, looking at him bothering the driver and kept saying 'are we there yet?'It was amazing to sakura that haru resembles so much like his father, but expect for his eye's and the fact that he's smart for an 4 year old. **

**Sakura's Pov:**

**I can't believe that I'm coming back to Konoha and with haru! Ever since that day I've swore to never return. Haru resembles SO much like naruto when he was little that I'm afraid people will find out about him, but mostly I'm afraid that naruto will find out and the way he will react to haru. Will he try to take away haru from me? No that is stupid, because naruto always wanted a family. Or denied that haru is his kid? No that's also stupid he look so much like him. Or maybe feel out pity for me and haru that he wants get back together. No I don't think so, but if he did he would wish that he was never born.**

**Facing back to the window, I'm still thinking a way how to hide haru for 3 months until we return back home. The only person who knows about haru is my mom and dad, I didn't even tell any of my friend's not even ino. My best friend and rival. "Miss, we have arrived." I was told by the driver, "yeah! Mommy we're here! We're here!" haru said jumping in the carriage make it shake a little. I'd looked outside the window seeing that we were at the gate going in it. I can't believe I'm back; I'm really back, back to the place where everything started.**

**To be continued…**

* * *

sorry that I took so long to update. i hope you enjoy this second chapter. please write what you think about this chapter.


End file.
